


Extracurricular Activities

by Araminia16



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Smut, there isn't enough Alice/Quentin fics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: Set after 1x10 but before the end of 1x11. Alice and Quentin have a bit of early morning fun.





	Extracurricular Activities

So. This fandom seems to have a crappy amount of Qualice smutty fanfics. This must be remedied. I know the books probably have more (haven't read them and probably won't because I don't separate book and tv shows well at all) and they are a couple and on screen sexing too but dangit I want to read it. So here. Hope I did well! :)

XxOxX

Alice came to awareness slowly while her body positively hummed. It was a familiar feeling that warmed her body, crackling like electricity through her blood. She shifted slightly and found her to her surprise and half awareness that something was between her thighs. A somewhat large something in fact. At first she stiffened before she realized that underneath the covers was her very naked body and her boyfriend doing very pleasant things. Usually she wore something to bed but last night she and Quentin had had a round of fun before they went to sleep.

As more lights flickered to life in her mind she became aware of her body rocking into what she now realized was Quentin’s tongue on her core. She brought her knees up and slid the balls of her feet back down slightly as her hips lifted to drive him on. 

She heard a chuckle and the wet organ delved down from bottom to top and she let out a whine and shifted once more. Her hands moved from their resting spot near her head down underneath the covers to bury themselves in his silken hair. She loved his hair. Loved the way it stroked her fingers as she dug into his scalp to hold him where she wanted him. 

Building higher and higher while she arched and whimpered and tossed her head back and forth, gasping and panting his name. Just as the string that had been winding tighter and tighter was about to break he changed tactics and started stroking her gently, softly, slowly. 

And she gave a cry of half agony and despair and gave a sharp tug on his hair for denying her release. She used her leverage to push her hips into his mouth, trying to speed him up and in retaliation his hands, wonderful hands, moved from their place, hooked under her thighs to pressing them down, parting them further and he resumed his teasing. 

Still she struggled, tugging his hair and throwing her head back and forth. Flat of his tongue pressed down once more and she gasped and let out a strangled moan at the little shocks that spread out from her clit to the rest of her. 

“Quentin.” She panted softly, petting his hair once more instead of pulling. 

“Hmmm.” She heard him under the blanket and felt the small rumble of his reply against her. 

“Please. Please.” She begged softly. 

But he continued the slow, torturous pace. 

She was about to start screeching at him when she felt it. The slow build from her belly. Each stroke brought the wave closer and she let out a small sound of relief. “Like that. God, don’t stop that.” 

And keeping an exact rhythm, which in itself was quite the feat, her orgasm washed over her like waves. The first hit her and she stiffened, letting out a muted cry, then as it faded another wave crashed over her and left her shuddering, then another, stronger wave. She trembled and moaned and shuddered beneath him. When the final wave slammed through her suddenly her back bowed and her vision momentarily whited out. 

When she came back to earth she could feel him planting small kisses on her inner thighs. She used the fingers that were still tangled in his brown locks to weakly tug him up to her. He acquiesced to her request and crawled up her body to peek out from under the covers. His mouth and chin still glistened and he used part of her blanket to wipe his face off before he pressed his body down into hers and kissed her. 

She returned his embrace eagerly, lips smacking as if she were feeding off of him. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed for what seemed like an hour, pulling and pushing and sinking into one another but he made no move to push his very prominent erection into her even though it would have been more than easy for him to do so. 

She pulled back and rolled her hips enticingly, “Inside me, Quentin.” 

“We don’t have to.” He murmured back. 

“I want you to. I want you inside me. Now.” Alice had gotten over her shyness and apprehension at asking for what she wanted. And Quentin had to admit that it was very very hot.

“Your wish is my command.” He nipped at her lip before pulling back. 

She appreciated his toned physique but must have looked at least a little confused at him pulling back from her instead of sliding home. He put a hand under her hip and nudged it. For a moment she was still puzzled. “Turn over.” He requested softly and playfully with a grin that lit up his face. 

She responded quickly, maybe even too quickly because she heard a chuckle come from where he sat behind her. He leaned over the bed and pulled a few pillows to stack up and she lifted up so he could put them beneath her hips. 

Alice settled comfortably down, backside in the air and face-down, practically vibrating in anticipation. She was panting and she could feel wetness trickle down her thighs from their previous activities. He leaned over her and she pushed back into him with a whine. With her movements she could feel his erection hit her upper thigh and nudged back once again.

He placed his palms possessively on her backside, stroking the rounded flesh before digging his fingers into her hip bones and holding her in place. She felt the tip of his erection touch her wetness and he ran it teasingly across her entrance before pressing forward a little before pulling back. He slowly pushed deeper with every stroke and he heard Alice’s throaty noises as she nuzzled into the soft bed. Her core was wet enough that he could have probably thrust completely in with one firm stroke but she had to say that she much rather preferred this approach. 

Finally after much rocking and delving in measured thrusts he was seated to the hilt within her and let out a strangled groan when she flexed her core around him, throwing him a cheeky smile over her shoulder. He gave a light slap to her ass before pulling nearly all the way out and pushing in. 

They fit perfectly. They always did and this time was no different. Her wet channel gripped him tightly as he pushed deeper into her. The air in the room was charged with electricity and he continued the back and forth motion that they both so enjoyed. As soon as he was able to he leaned over her back and used his hands to stroke her sides, around to her front and knead her generous breasts. After playing with her plump softness and tweaking her nipples a bit he trailed his hands up her shoulders and moved her blonde hair over to one side to bare one side of her neck and shoulder. He watched her lips turn up at the motion and she looked at him through half closed eyes. Her eyes were one of his favorite things about her and he just stared at her beautiful visage while his hands continued down her arms to lace his fingers with hers while he continued his slow thrusts. 

She let out several contented sounds and relaxed more fully under him. Quentin brought his mouth down to her shoulder and kissed the pale skin there a few times before he dug his teeth ever so gently into the muscle at her shoulder. She let out a cry and clenched around him. 

Quentin sped up and released his bite before kissing it once more. He repeated the motion, harder this time, and she arched her back up with another moan that echoed through the room.

He released her fingers and her shoulder before he placed his hands on either side of her to swing his hips harder and faster. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the otherwise quiet room, well, quiet aside from the noises they were both making. Alice cried out as he hit a particular angle and he adjusted to hit it again, feeling her walls tighten as she began to move her head from side to side. Her release was close now and he moved one hand between her thighs to caress her still sensitive clit and she gave a loud cry before raising her upper body off the bed onto her forearms to press against him. “Quentin.” She chanted breathlessly over and over again. He continued to stroke her clit and she started to quiver under him. Clenching tighter and tighter until she could barely stand it. 

“Alice.” He whispered gutturally back before he brought his teeth once more to her shoulder and bit down. 

She snapped and threw her head back to scream her climax into the room, clenching and spilling and shuddering under Quentin, who followed half a second after with a load broken groan of her name into the flesh of her neck. He kept thrusting a few more times before he had to stop while panting heavily. She hummed contentedly against the bed sheets and he released her flesh and found reddened tooth marks that he kissed gently as he pulled her to the side off of their pillow rest. They fell into the bed and he pulled her backside closer to him while continuing to nuzzle her neck. He kicked the extra pillows off of the bed and scooted them closer to the middle. He mouthed kisses and small bites on the skin behind her ear and down her neck. In response her breath caught in her throat while she exposed more flesh for him to play with.

They had been cuddling long enough for their hearts to slow back to normal. “What brought that on?” Alice’s tone was breathless and just a little sleepy. 

“I wanted to.” He murmured in her ear. “Last night wasn’t that good for you and I can’t have that.”

“Such a good boyfriend.” She hummed and relaxed against him.

“Fuck yeah I am.” He whispered and turned his body to reach for the blankets that had been haphazardly thrown to the floor to put over the both of them and relaxed.

$#$#

Outside the door Eliot and Margo exchanged a look. They had been standing outside Alice’s room for most of the extracurricular fun.

“I need to go do something.” Margo hurried off, breathless and very much turned on.

“Me too.” Eliot echoed as he turned to another direction. Time to find a nice boy to release all this steam before the next bout of alcohol and drug induced stupor.


End file.
